Questions and Answers
by Bam Bam and Sookface
Summary: The authors host a 'Questions and Answers' session with your favourite beybladers.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Questions and Answers

**Summary**

The authors host a 'Questions and Answers' session with your favourite beybladers.

**Authors**

chocolatexloverx16 and AquilaTempestas

**Just a Small Note...**

This interview styled story was inspired by tragedymaster01's story 'Interview with the Bladebreakers'. If she's reading this – thanks for the inspiration! As for the story itself, there are no restrictions. We'll take anything from K to R18+. As 's motto says... 'unleash your imagination'

.

**Chapter One: Meet the Hosts**

It was a day like any other for the BBA chairman. With his nose tweezers within arm's reach and a cup of coffee in his hand, he was well prepared to take on the day's duties. He flared his nostrils, took a sip out of the cup and removed his hat and threw it on the white-grey tiled floor. He cast his gaze around the small room ensuring it didn't look anything out of the ordinary.

Walls were lined with wallpaper of trees giving the room a nature atmosphere. The floor was so clean not even dust could be seen. The only eccentric part of the room was the center of the room, which housed all 23 trophies dedicated to Stanley's moustache; it was a beast.

Today, he was a little more nervous than usual.

He had a meeting with two authors called Bam Bam and Sookface. The names were intimidating. They sounded like cheap porn star names. He almost quivered in his shoes. The name Bam Bam especially worried him. Did this person enjoy smashing stuff? As for Sookface... well, he could only hope the author wasn't an overly emotional mess.

He smoothed the edges of his brown cheap suit and straightened his new pink bowtie. He wanted to ensure he looked stunning! He heard a knock on the door and the voice of his assistant talking to the authors. "Oh dear, they are here," Stanley mumbled, quickly stashing his nose tweezers in the top drawer of his desk.

The door opened and his assistant entered the office with two females behind her. One girl wore an 'I Love Boris' white shirt and denim blue jeans. Her mid-waist dark coloured hair hung loosely over her shoulders, as her dark eyes scanned the room. "Best Moustache of 2011. Nice," she said, in a disinterested tone, "no mud wrestling though? That's a shame."

The other girl wore a graphic tee shirt. It was a picture of Kai shoving cabbage in Tala's face, which was quite disturbing. Her pants looked like they housed many shredded slices of cabbage, and he had to wonder how much time it took to put that ensemble of an outfit together. Her hair and eyes were similar to the other girl, which would make it harder for Stanley's brain to distinguish the two. "Mud wrestling is awesome!" She exclaimed, stars in her eyes.

Stanley sighed. He could feel his moustache twitch. "All right girls, sit down, make yourselves comfortable." His tone was polite enough, but he just wanted these girls to go away. They gave him the creeps.

The two girls sat down opposite to Stanley. "You are here to tell me why I should hire you for the job of interviewing the Beyblade characters?" Stanley asked. He picked up a fluffy pink pen and grabbed his notepad, ready to take down notes.

The 'I Love Boris' girl spoke first. "We certainly are!"

Her friend smiled and gave Stanley a thumbs up. "Yup!"

Stanley bit the bottom of his lip. These girls seemed a little freaky. Had he made the right decision selecting them for an interview? He sighed to himself. Well, at least they weren't as creepy as that nasty Barthez. "What are your names?"

The Boris fangirl spoke. "I'm SookFace!"

"Bam Bam!"

Stanley frowned. "Why did you choose these names?"

Sook Face answered. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. I didn't want to use AquilaTempestas."

Bam Bam shrugged. "Chocolatexloverx16 is a bit strange to say aloud."

Good point. "Why do you want this job?"

"We love the sport."

"Anything else?"

Sook Face looked at Bam Bam. "Nah, that's pretty much it really."

Ah, how qualified. Stanley glanced down at their resumes, scanning the document for extra information. "You are the authors behind the bestselling novel, 'Boris's Sex Class' am I correct?"

Bam Bam grinned. "Certainly are."

Stanley wasn't sure whether or not he should run out of there screaming in fear. Man, these girls were freaky! How on earth did they manage to write a bestselling novel? Let alone string a couple of sentences together. "Your interests include... purple haired men... Mystel... Bryan... cabbage... and stripping genies?"

"Cabbage makes you brave," Bam Bam stated.

Sook Face nodded. "It really does."

Stanley decided it was best not to question that statement further. "Why should I give you the job?"

Bam Bam straightened in her chair. "We both have excellent communication skills and a friendly loving personality. People gravitate towards us," she said, thinking of all the bullshit people said in interviews.

"And we love Beyblade, so we understand the sport and how the bladers think," Sook Face added, with a straight face. The two authors were full of crap; all they wanted was the chance to get close to their favourite bladers. But Stanley didn't need to know that. They were fortunate they had practiced the art of keeping a straight face through serious moments.

Stanley wrote down a few notes and nodded to himself. The girls weren't that impressive, but he didn't want to beat around the bush any longer. Ah screw it, he thought. They can have the job. "You girls have got the job. Welcome aboard!" Bam Bam and Sook Face traded excited grins. The smiles on their faces could only mean trouble for the bladers. He feared for the sanity of the first victim.

"How does this interviewing process work?" asked Bam Bam.

Stanley cleared his throat then spoke, "It will be done live. I'll bring the beybladers in one at a time. Listeners will call in and they'll ask share their questions with you two – which you will then ask the beyblader," he explained. "Does that make sense?"

"So, live broadcasting room where the listeners call in to share their questions with us and we'll pass it on?" Sook Face summarised. "Why can't the listeners just call in and ask?"

"Well you wouldn't be required then, would you? Besides, we thought we'd have two 'famous' authors on board for the sake of it," he added. The truth was, he wanted a ratings increase and he wouldn't get that if randoms called up. "Now go into the room, your first person has arrived." He ushered them out of the office.

Poor Bryan.

.

To keep things nice and tidy, please ask three questions per character. Remember, no limitations on questions you can ask. First victim is... Bryan!


End file.
